


Ethan Alvarez

by criminal_minds_addict



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Family, Other, POV First Person, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Trans Male Character, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminal_minds_addict/pseuds/criminal_minds_addict
Summary: My name is Ethan Alvarez and I have never been normal. Me and my twin sister Elena were born 15 years ago next week. I live in a small apartment with my mom, abuelita, sister Elena and brother Alex.
Relationships: Alex Alvarez & Elena Alvarez, Alex Alvarez & Schneider, Elena Alvarez & Penelope Alvarez, Elena Alvarez & Schneider, Elena Alvarez/Syd, Lydia Riera & Schneider, Penelope Alvarez & Schneider
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything One Day At A Time

My name is Ethan Alvarez and I have never been normal. Me and my twin sister Elena were born 15 years ago next week. I live in a small apartment with my mom, abuelita, sister Elena and brother Alex. The first person I told I was trans was Elena and I was the first person she told she was gay(we came out during the same dinner). Our parents have been divorced for two years now. Abuelita and mom were spending all their free time planning Elena’s quinces. Our papi is going to be at the quinces and I haven’t told him that I’m trans yet because I’m worried about what he’ll say. Mom took the whole thing really well (that I know of she probably told Schneider her real feelings and he probably helped her realize It’s just who I am) abuelita took a little bit but she’s very supportive of us now. Papi is going to be here a few days before the quinces and he thinks it’s for both of us (twin problems). When mom told him it was only for Elena he told her that it was for both of us and he would tell anyone who asked that it was for both of his “daughters”. I walk out of mine and Elena’s room and go sit next to Alex and Elena on the couch because we’re about to video call with Papi. We call and talk to him for a few minutes when there’s a knock at the door and Papi is standing on the other side. All of us jumped up from the couch and went over to him hugging him “I brought presents” he tells us with a smile and shows us a bag before walking in and setting the bag on the table. “For Alex I got a Playstation” he says handing the console to Alex “Thanks Papi” he says smiling and sits back on the couch “For Elena I got a doll” he says handing her the box and she fake smiles “Thanks Papi” she says and sits next to Alex “And for Elizabeth” he says and I try not to cringe at my deadname “I got a makeup palette. Now I’m not sure but one of my friends says it’s a really good brand” “Thanks Papi” I sit next to Alex and Elena on the couch. Papi walks into the kitchen to talk to mom and abuelita. Me and Elena share a look that says ‘he knows nothing about us anymore’ as Alex sets up his Playstation. Scheidner opens the door and walks in holding up two shirts “Pen what suit should I wear for the quinces?” when Papi sees him he looks at mom and asks “Are you dating this guy” which causes both mom and Scheidner to laugh. I look up at Schneider “wear the blue one” “thanks E” he says and goes back to his apartment and I smile at the nickname because since both my deadname and name start with E this helps him from accidentally deadnaming me and doesn’t out me to anyone who doesn’t know (like Papi who definitely just heard him but hopefully thought nothing of it). Papi walked back out to the living room and asked “do you guys wanna go get some lunch or something?” he asked us “I’m down” Alex said “I’m in” Elena replied “Lizzy?” “Only if we get pizza. I’m really craving pizza right now” I replied “Perfect” Papi said and we all went out to his car.


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan comes out to Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own no ODAAT content.

When we got back from getting pizza me and Elena went to our room while Alex chatted with abuelita. “Ethan are you okay? Papi saying your deadname a lot must have hurt” Elena said “It sucked but It’s my own fault for having not told him yet.” there was a knock at our door and mom walked in closing the door behind her “How was lunch with your papi?” “It was fine. We got pizza at that place down the street” I said and Elena agreed “I know you guys wanted to come out to him while he’s here have either of you thought about how or when?” mom asked “It’s not really something we can plan. It’s more of a when it feels like the right time kind of thing.” Elena said and I nodded “I wanted to while we were out but I think it would be better to tell him when we aren’t out in public in case he reacts badly” I say “That makes sense” mom says and hugs us both. “So… Elena’s quinces is soon and I need a suit.” I tell mom “Schneider is planning on taking you and Alex to get suits tomorrow.” she responds “Sweet” I say and get a phone call from Carmen “I’ll be back I’m gonna go take this” I tell them before walking out into the hall hitting the button for the elevator while answering the call “Hey Car what’s up” “Hey E.T. I booked my flight” Carmen says from the other end of the line “Great when do you get in?” “I fly in the day before, is that enough time?” “YES!!!” I yell through the phone “I can’t wait to see you I miss you so much and I know Elena will be excited to see you too” “First off warn me before you yell” she says laughing “secondly I hope you guys will be excited to see me if you weren’t it would kinda ruin me showing up” “True. Just text me when you get in and I’ll see if I can get away to go with Schneider to pick you up.” “If you can’t come, I understand because It’s literally the day before your twin sister’s quinces.” “I really wanna see you ASAP though” “I wanna see you ASAP too Ethan but if you can’t get away then you can’t get away it's that simple and I understand.” “This is why you're the best girlfriend ever.” “Awwww thanks babe. I have the best boyfriend ever.” she says and I can tell she’s smiling her goofy smile that I’m also wearing. We talk for about 20 more minutes before she has to go and I walk back to my apartment and walk in “Who called?” Elena asks as I walk in causing everyone to turn their attention towards me “Carmen” I say still wearing my goofy smile I always have when I talk to her “You guys only talked for thirty minutes today?” mom asked “Yeah she had some stuff she had to do.” I say “What did y’all talk about?” Alex asked “Just how we’re doing and how much we miss and love each other. You know like always.” I tell them before sitting on the couch. Papi knocks on the door and abuelita opens it and lets him in, giving him a hug. He immediately notices Alex isn’t here “Where’s papito?” “Practice for his cello recital” I say “Okay” he says and sits in one of the chairs at the table. Me and Elena look at each other and she nods her head knowing what I was asking without me saying it. I look at mom and she finds an excuse to get abuelita,herself and Schneider out of the apartment. “Papi can I talk to you?” I ask super nervous “Yeah what’s up Lizzy?” “My name isn’t Elizabeth anymore. It’s Ethan. I’m trans.” “Oh” is all he says “Papi?” I ask “yeah” “Do you still love me?” “You're not trans. You're my little girl, you can’t be trans. This is just a phase” “But I am trans dad. I’m a boy, I was just born in the wrong body.” “So what you're saying is that you want to be a boy?” “no Papi. I don’t want to be a boy. I am a boy.” he doesn’t say anything and just stands up and leaves. I can’t hold back the tears anymore and start sobbing right as mom, aueblita and Schneider walk back into the apartment “Ethan what happen?” abuelita asks and I can’t speak. I'm crying so hard so Elena told them what happened “Papi said Ethan wasn’t trans and it’s just a phase he’s going through” everyone wrapped me in a hug as Alex opened the door “Why is everyone hugging?” “Ethan came out to Papi and it didn’t go well.” Elena says “I’m sorry Ethan” he says and joins the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this chapter because of Victor's reaction TBH. I hope it doesn't hurt y'all too much thanks for reading my lovelies :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
